


Level 7 Access

by HashtagLEH



Series: Little Snippets [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deleted Scene, Drabble, Gen, Hacker Tony Stark, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, Snippets, Teenage Tony Stark, of my own wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagLEH/pseuds/HashtagLEH
Summary: Tony gnawed on the end of a pencil as he typed out code on his keyboard in a rapid pace, aware of everything around him while also hyper focused on the firewalls he was discreetly hacking into.He made a small noise of triumph as he finally got through, seeing on the computer’s screen the logs he had been working to get to for the better part of the past hour.





	Level 7 Access

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a fic right now that I have this same idea for, with a kid hacker Tony, but the direction of where this started and what I decided to do with the fic didn't mesh. So, here is my gift of what was once part of a rough draft to you. :)

The quiet _clack-clack _of the laptop’s keyboard is a soothing rhythm that fills the small room. Cars occasionally pass outside the window, sending lights traveling through the blinds and across the opposite wall. The only other sound in the room is the quiet hum and occasional beeps of the pocket bot sitting on the desk. Sometimes the bot will roll a couple of feet, wheels sliding across wood, before it has to move back so that it won’t unplug from its charging station.

Tony gnawed on the end of a pencil as he typed out code on his keyboard in a rapid pace, aware of everything around him while also hyper focused on the firewalls he was discreetly hacking into.

He made a small noise of triumph as he finally got through, seeing on the computer’s screen the logs he had been working to get to for the better part of the past hour.

At his noise though, the bot on the desk wheeled over excitedly, beeping excitedly while pointing its small lens at Tony to see what had made its maker happy.

“No, Dummy, stay there,” Tony murmured, scrolling down as he spoke and not looking away from the screen. “I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

The little bot beeped in acknowledgement, but stayed where it was to watch Tony.

“Almost there…” Tony mumbled to himself, using the cursor to select several files marked ‘Level 7’.

A few clicks of keys, and the files were gone from SHIELD’s servers. He double-checked everything before he wiped any traces he might have left behind of his meddling and then closed out. He pulled out one of his phones and sent off a quick text to the one who’d hired him.

_All finished. I’ll expect payment within the hour._

A few moments later, his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_Check your accounts. _

He already had his account opened on his screen, and just as he looked up, a new deposit for fifty grand came in. He smirked a bit and looked back down at his phone when it buzzed again.

_Pleasure doing business. We’ll let you know if Hydra has further need of your skills in the future. _

Slipping the phone into his duffel alongside the others, he closed his laptop and fit it into its respective pocket in the bag.

“C’mon, Dummy,” Tony murmured, reaching over to unplug the bot from the power outlet. “Time to go.”

Dummy whirred its excitement as Tony placed the bot in the pocket of his jacket before winding up the power cable.

“Shh,” Tony cautioned as he opened the door into the rest of the apartment. The whirring and beeping quieted at his warning, and Tony was able to silently make his way out of the building and down the street with none being the wiser to his presence.


End file.
